O krasnoludkach i sierotce Marysi/III
Noc była ciepła, cicha, do rana jeszcze daleko, kiedy wracający z jarmarku Piotr Skrobek nagłą jasność zobaczył. Ot, po prostu, jakby się coś pod skałką paliło. Co takiego? — myśli Skrobek. — Ogień, nie ogień? A może się skarb czyści? Wszak ci to powiadają starzy ludzie, że tu w tych skałkach z dawności zbójniki mieszkały, złoto, srebro rabowały, a w ziemię kryły. Tu jużci nie co, tylko ten święty ogieniek te pieniądze z krzywdy ludzkiej czyści... Sto lat tak musi. A jak sierocki grosz, to dwieście... Dopieroż jak się ta krzywda wypali, to człeku się taki skarb da wziąć. Tyle że trza też ubogim i sierotom z niego użyczyć, inaczej by zmarniał. Oj, żeby tak na mnie trafiło!... Zaciął biczem swoją szkapinę i prosto na tę jasność jechał. Zginie? Nie zginie? — myślał sobie, jadąc. — Jak czas nie przyszedł jeszcze, to i zginie. Ale jasność nie znikała; owszem, coraz wyraźniej zaczęły bić spod skałki cudne, tęczowe blaski, właśnie jak kiedy promień słońca w kroplach rosy się załamie. W ubogim Skrobku serce silnie dygotać zaczęło. Chłopina biedny był jak mysz kościelna, a w domu miał dwoje jasnych chłopiąt, dwie sieroty, które matka mu zostawiła, pożegnawszy ten świat przed pół rokiem. Te dzieci, biedna chałupina, ta szkapa i wózek ten, toć całe mienie jego. Na furmanki się najmował, za groszem się po świecie uganiając, ale i tak nie zawsze chleba w chacie było dość. Oj, przydałże by się, przydał jaki talar biały! Jedzie niebogi Skrobek i modli się w duchu, a rozmyśla, jak by to zagon ziemi od sąsiada kupił, kartofle na nim sadził, dziecięta swoje żywił; kiedy spojrzy nagle, a w tej jasności rusza się i uwija gromadka maluśkich człeczków, ot tycich, że to ledwie z daleka przy ziemi widać: długie brody, ubiory dziwaczne, a zresztą jak ludzie. — Krasnoludki! — szepnie Skrobek, któremu nagle mrowie przeszło po grzbiecie, i zaraz targnął postronkiem, żeby skręcić na stronę, bo takim zawsze lepiej z drogi zejść. A już go ta ciżba obskoczyła i dalej krzyczeć: — Hej!... hej!... Gospodarzu! A podwieźcie no nasze manatki! I nie czekając, co chłop powie, nuż się na wóz drapać. Jeden lezie po rozworze, drugi po szprychach koła, inszy się czepia półdrabka, tamten po dyszlu się skrobie. Czysta napaść! Stanął chłop, patrzy, co z tego będzie, markotno mu jakoś na duszy i boi się, i wstyd mu takiego drobiazgu się bać... Co tu robić teraz? Ale nie było dużo czasu na rozmysły, bo ledwo jedni stanęli na wozie, wnet inni podawać im zaczęli przedziwne jakieś szkatuły i skrzynie, z których to biły owe blaski tęczowe, a jeszcze insi ciskali na wóz coś, jakby sztaby złota i srebra, tak właśnie, jakby to było zwyczajne żelastwo. Brzęczało to wszystko, dzwoniło i świeciło w oczy, tak że chłop prawie od rozumu odchodził i nie bardzo już sam teraz wiedział, czy mu się to tak śni tylko, czyli też naprawdę takie dziwy widzi. Tu mu ogniem buchną ze skrzyni czerwone kamienie niby rubiny, kamień w kamień jak przepiórcze jajo; tu się aż modro w powietrzu zrobi od niebieskich szafirów, tak przednich, że jak niebo świecą; tu nagle zielone światło obejdzie wszystkie twarze od szkatuły pełniutkiej zielonych szmaragdów; tu perły, tu pierścienie, aż oczy rwie, nie wiadomo, na co pierwej patrzeć. Kręciły się Krasnoludki między tym bogactwem w przeróżnej barwie, żywo, składnie, a tak pstro, jak kiedy tulipany zakwitną na wiosennej grzędzie. Już wóz był pełen prawie, już reszta skrzynek i sepetów przed skałką wyniesiona stała, kiedy wtem zajaśniało światło tak wielkie i cudne jak jutrzenna gwiazda. Zasłonił ręką oczy Skrobek od nagłego blasku, a kiedy znów spojrzał, zobaczył wychodzącego z Groty króla Krasnoludków, w złotej koronie, w purpurze i ze złotym berłem, z którego świecił ogromny diament,rzucający jasność tak wielką, że zrobiło się widno jak we dnie. Struchlał Skrobek, bo takiego majestatu jako żyw nie widział, a co króla, to znał tylko z szopki, Heroda, co go chłopięta obnosiły po wsi na Gody. Zląkł się tedy tak, że nie wiedział sam, co robić: czy temu maluśkiemu królowi pokłon dać, czy uciekać zgoła? Aż wtem król skłonił berłem dobrotliwie i rzecze: Witaj, dobry człowiecze! Bóg cię weź w swoją pieczę! Śpiesz się, nim noc uciecze! I zaraz począł na wóz siadać, w czym mu pomagali dworzanie kwapiąc się około majestatu królewskiego, by mu służyć. Ale z tym wsiadaniem wcale niełatwo było. Płaszcz purpurowy czepiał się półkoszka, berło się zahaczało o luśnię, korona omal że nie spadła z królewskiej głowy, a złotem tkane czerwone pantofle poginęły w sianie. Gramoliło się królisko, jak mogło, ale największą zawadą był mu w tym paź nadworny, Krężołek, który, jak klocek ciężki, ledwo się obracał i to królowi na płaszcz następował, to mu ową purpurę w tył nadto ciągnął, to pantofli w sianie szukając, plackiem na króla padał i tak się wszystkim pod nogami plątał jak piąte koło u wożą. Świętej cierpliwości był ten król, że takiego gamonia trzymał przy swojej osobie! Tymczasem Skrobek, widząc, że mu się nic złego nie dzieje, ochłonął ze strachu zupełnie i roześmiał się w kułak, patrząc na ucieszne owo widowisko jakby na jasełka. O Krasnoludkach słyszał nieraz, że po dobroci najlepiej z nimi, bo jak sobie upodobają kogo, to mu najmniejszej szkody nie przyczynią, owszem, obdarzą jeszcze. Wszak ci jego dziad nieboszczyk powiadał, że Krasnoludki takie, które też „Ubożęta” albo „Skrzaty” zowią, chętnie u ludzi dobrych mieszkają, gdzie za piecem albo w mysiej norze siedząc i stamtąd nocą na izbę wychodząc, a jaka w chacie robota jest, w takiej pomagają. To masło za gospodynię ubiją, to chleb rozczynią, to na kołowrotku przędą tak cudnie, że się ta przędza jak srebro mieni. Czasem i z izby wyjdą, do stajni zajrzą, koniom drobniutko grzywy posplatają, zgrzebłem wyczyszczą,że się na nich ta siartka jak woda świeci... Jest żniwo, to na miedzy taki sobie siądzie i buja dziecko w płachcie, u gałęzi wierzbowej uwiązanej, żeby dobrze spało, a matce, zgiętej z sierpem na zagonie, w pracy nie wadziło. Zakwili dziecko, to mu śliczne pieśni śpiewają, a jak potem takie chłopię urośnie, to mu się te pieśni nie wiedzieć skąd w myśli biorą, właśnie jakby mu je kto podszeptywał. To się ludzie insi dziwią i mówią: — Co za chłopak taki! Chodzi a śpiewa, a na fujarce gra, jakby go kto uczył! A nie wiedzą, że on tylko tak przypomina sobie, co tam za małych dni swoich u gałęzi uwieszony, od Krasnoludków zasłyszał... Powiadał dziadek, że jego samego Krasnoludki tak śpiewać uczyły, i zawsze im okruszyny chleba albo i twarogu na ławie zostawiał, bo z ziemi takie jeść nie chcą, jako że swój honor mają. Przyszedł zaś Wielki Czwartek albo Wielki Piątek, a w chacie szykowali święcone, to każdej strawy, czy kołacza, czy kiełbasy, zawsze uszczknął nieco i tym maleńkim pomocnikom na brzeżku ławy kładł. Mnożyło mu się też dobro wszelkie i gospodarstwo tęgo szło; konie były jak łanie, na owcach runa jak strzecha, krowy tak mleczne, że drugich takich w całej wsi nie było, co i nie dziw,bo babka nieboszczka zawsze przy dojeniu zostawiała nieco mleka w łupince orzechowej dla tych Ubożąt swoich. I tak było długo, póty, póki nie pomarli starzy, póki za nimi i ojciec Skrobka nie pomarł. Dopieroż nad sierotami opiekę stryj wziął, porządki dawne skasował, gospodarkę prowadził siak tak, o dobytek nie dbał, a ku sobie,co się dało, garnął. Aż i przyszło na biedę ostatnią i na sierocką krzywdę, co to aż do nieba woła. A wtedy wszyscy widzieć to mogli, jak się w biały dzień Krasnoludki z zapiecka wyniosły, przez izbę, przez próg, het, w świat pomaszerowały, a z nimi reszta dobra poszła... Sierotom nie zostało nic, a stryj się ich krzywdą i tak nie zbogacił. Tak sobie rozmyślał Skrobek, na uboczu stojąc, a Krasnoludki tymczasem resztę skrzynek i szkatuł na wóz poładowawszy, królowi swemu miejsce na wozie uczyniły godne i aksamitem drogim siedzenie mu okryły, po czym co dostojniejsi z drużyny na wóz poniżej króla siedli, a insi poczepiwszy się, jak który mógł, do drogi naglić i wołać poczęli: Na dyszel, na rozworę Siadł król w dobrą porę, Na dyszlu, na rozworze Jedź, jedź, w imię Boże! — A jakże to mam jechać? — pyta rezolutnie Skrobek, który już zupełnie tego pierwszego strachu zbywszy, dobrej myśli począł być. — W prawo, czy w lewo? A oni: Kamień w lewo, kamień w prawo, Jedźże prosto, jedźże żwawo!... Więc znowu Skrobek: — I gdzież to pojedziem? A znów oni: Na pola, na gaje, Na łąki, ruczaje, Na ciepłe wyraje!... Podrapał się Skrobek w głowę i pyta: — A cóż za furmankę dostanę? Odpowiadają: Główeczkę makową, Toli dobre słowo!... Na to Skrobek: — Nie idzie! Nie ma zgody! Koń mój, wóz mój i co na nim — moje!... A krasnoludki zakrzykną: Dar Koń twój, wóz twój, A co na nim — nasze! Kiep ten, kto da Dmuchać sobie w kaszę! I nuż trzaskać w szable. — Niechże będzie po połowie! — chłop na to.. A wtem król Błystek: — Człowieku! — rzecze cichym głosem. — Żebyś ty tych skarbów nie połowę, ale tysiąc tysiąców tysięczną cząstkę miał, toby zguba twoja była! Wielkie bogactwo powala człowieka tak jak wielka niemoc. Siłę mu z ciała bierze, ducha z piersi wyciska, z dobrej drogi zbija. A tuż Krasnoludki chórem: Hej, bogacz! ladaco! Ten brzydzi się pracą, Choć żyje — to na co?? Kiedy umilkli, rzekł król Błystek dalej: — Nie dała też ziemia matka ludziom wszystkich skarbów swoich, tylko nam, małym służebnikom swoim, co ich strzeżem, a nie bogacim się nimi; co pereł nie mieniamy na łzy ubogich, brylantów nie przedąjem ani kupujem, złota na dukaty nie bijem, tylko blaskiem owych bogactw ciesząc oczy nasze, chwalimy tę ziemię matkę i straż pilną u jej skarbów czynimy. Na to chłop: — Kiedy już królisko takie łaskawe, to niechże wiem, skąd się te skarby biorą? A król: — Wszelkie skarby biorą się w ziemi z tego, co opuści i poniecha człowiek. Odrobiny nie spożytego czasu mienią się w szafiry; odrobiny nie spożytego chleba — w perły najjaśniejsze; odrobiny siły — co się nie obróciła na dobre ni sobie, ni komu, w szczere idą złoto. Gdyby człowiek okruszyn takich nie upuszczał i nie poniechiwał, skarby te byłyby jego. A tak idą w ziemię i my tam ich strzeżem. Otworzył na to Skrobek gębę szeroko i pyta: — To wy ze ziemi? Jak te ślepe krety ? Laboga!... A król: — Z ziemi wszystko idzie: o małe, i wielkie siły. Każdemu ziemia tyle mocy da, ile jej w siebie wziąć może! — I cóż wy tam robita? — rzecze chłop. A Krasnoludki chórem: Liczym ziarna piasku, Liczym krople w zdroju, Krople rosy w trawie, Krople potu w znoju! Liczym kwiaty w łąkach, Liczym liście w borze, Zapisujem pięknie Na brzozowej korze! — Tfu! — splunie na to Skrobek. — Rejment muchów i z gadaniem takim! A co ja z tego rozumiem? Niechże tam królisko każe tej swojej czeladzi cicho siedzieć, bo tylko człowiekowi mat w głowie tym śpiewaniem robią, a ja jak mam jechać, to pojadę, żebym jeno wiedział, gdzie i za co? Tu zebrał lejce w garść i na szkapę cmoknął gotując się przy wozie iść, gdyż na niego miejsca już nie stało! — Jedź w spokoju, dobry człowieku — rzekł król i berłem skinie. — Nagrodzim tobie według pracy twojej, nie będzie ci krzywdy. — Niechże ta! — odezwie się Skrobek. — Zdawam się na królewskie słowo! Dokądże zajedziem? Zaroiły się Krasnoludki od tego pytania, niby pszczoły w ulu; jeden radził to, drugi owo, cichy głos starego króla ledwie się słyszeć dawał w tym rozgwarze, jaki między sobą czynili. Nagle podniósł się Koszałek—Opałek i tak mówi: — Iż żadne królestwo bez mądrości być nie może, a mądrości bez spisywania ksiąg nie ma, przeto wnoszę, aby nas ten dobry kmieć tam powiózł, gdzie najwięcej gęsi, iżbym sobie nowe pióro mógł wyszukać i nową sławę uzyskać. Ale Podziomek, który się w siano tak był zapadł, że ledwo mu nos było widać, porwał się na to i rzecze: — Na nic robota taka! Co mi po mądrości i po sławie, kiedy będę głodny? Pełny żołądek to grunt! Reszta — torby kłaków niewarta! — Tu zwrócił się do króla i rzecze: — Jeśli chcesz, miłościwy królu, spokój w państwie mieć, o to najpierw dbaj, żeby głodnych w nim nie było! Więc moja rada taka: jak nas ten chłop ma wieźć, niech nas wiezie tam, gdzie w kominie kasza wre, a skwarki skwierczą! Inaczej nie ma zgody. — Tak, tak! — krzyknęli insi.. — Nie ma zgody, nie ma! I robił się coraz większy huk, tak że ten cały wóz wyglądał bez mała jak ratusz, kiedy się na nim mieszczany powadzą. Co gdy trwało, skinął król stary jasnym swoim berłem i rzecze: — Jak nie ma zgody, to niech będzie rozkaz! I obróciwszy się do Skrobka, dodał: — Wieź nas dobry człowieku, gdzie jest wola twoja. Uśmiechnął się na to Skrobek chytrze i zmrużywszy lewe oko, prawym na Podziomka spojrzał. Czekajże, ty grubasie! — pomyślał. — Inszych, jak inszych, powiozę z tym króliskiem tak, żeby syci byli. Ale ciebie nigdzie nie dam, tylko do Głodowej Wólki. Już ty tam ścienkniesz... Nie bój się! Tu palnął z bicza i ruszyli w drogę. O krasnoludkach i sierotce Marysi4